bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
La disparition de Doris
La disparition de Doris is the title of a Worrals comic strip published in Issue 42 of Tina, a small format comic strip for girls published by French publishing house Aredit in Aug 1971. The artist is not credited. The comic strip story is an adaptation of On the Home Front, the Worrals and Frecks story found in the Comrades in Arms anthology first published in 1947. Synopsis Like in the original story, Worrals and Frecks are sent by Air Commodore Raymond to investigate a report made by Aircraftwoman Norma Day. She does not believe that her friend Doris Marchant drowned while swimming in the Ouse. She believed there was something more sinister behind her disappearance. Plot The comic strip is actually quite a faithful adaptation of the original. Most of the main scenes are accurately depicted. There are only a number of changes. The nett effect of the changes is to make the adaptation less violent. Remember that in the original, Norma shot repeatedly at a spy who had fallen into the river and had to be stopped by Worrals. Nobody is actually shot or killed in the comic strip: *During the gun battle where Worrals shoots out the tires of the car used by the spies, Worrals and Frecks do not actually shoot or hit any of the spies. *Norma Day does save Worrals and Frecks at the end by diving at the man who is attempting to shoot her friends but she does not kill him with a gun. He falls into the river. When he climbs out, Worrals takes him prisoner instead. *Doris Marchant did not die like in the original. She had disappeared and her clothes had been found by the river. She had been captured and held prisoner by the spies in Gresham Grange. After Raymond and his men raided the grange, Doris was freed and several pages are then devoted to her backstory. It transpired that Doris had wanted to clear the mystery of what had hit the barrage balloon, and she explored to the west just like Worrals and Frecks would do later. Finding that the river formed a boundary to the grange estate, she had brought along her bathing costume. She changed into it, hid her uniform in the bushes then jumped into the water. She swam the river and approached the house and, finding the door unlocked, had gone in to investigate. There she had been taken prisoner and might have been killed if she had not been been rescued at the end. *At the end of the story, Raymond says both Norma and Doris are to be made officers in recognition of their service. *There is no Messerschmitt Me 109 which acts as a scout for the spies. *Worrals and Frecks don't take Norma out to lunch. They have Norma and Doris over for dinner and Worrals suggests they open a bottle of champagne to celebrate (in reality champagne would have been quite impossible to get at that time of the war but perhaps Raymond had his connections). Category:Derivative works